mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Events
Starter Event featuring Prince, Count Vlad, and Prince Nod! ** Note: The Starter event is a one time occurrence when a new player starts the game, triggered by reaching League 22. * Pumpkin Party featuring Leader Nilen, Koschei the Immortal, and Chernomor! * Learn to Fly featuring Enlil, Wind of Change, Matriarch Eona, and Anak, Princess Dragon! * XMAS featuring Iceberg, Evil "Santa", and Ghosta! * Guardians of Forest featuring Loath, Spore Loser, Groot, Silent Guardian, and Tengu, Ravencrest! * Love is in the Air featuring Mi, Ten-Tailed Fox, Grand Ma, Reaper, and Super Mary! * Coven of Reborn featuring Red Woman, Draggara, and Blair! * The Rescue Mission featuring Strik, the Fiery Heart, Fury, the Great Warrior, and High Tinker Gear! * The Maw of Madness featuring TNT, Crazy Demolitionist, General Zor'Ma, and Ysh'Tmala, The Old God! * Guilds and Betrayers featuring Aphrodite, Hanzo Sama, and Titania! * The Lost Temple featuring Hoodoo, Coba, Temple Keeper, and Tani Windrunner! * Monster Hunt featuring Axe, Koschei the Immortal, and Goliath! * The Lost Heart featuring El Mariachi, Marquis de Sat, and Erik the Grey! * Cataclysm featuring Bravi, Deadly Blade, Diana, Amazonian Queen, and Mjolnir, Lightning God! * Intrigues of the Dead featuring Hanako, Lady Banshee, Yorik, the Risen One, and Apep, Aspect of Chaos! * Cross It Off featuring D'Arc, Iron Maiden, Athena, and Alexandria! * Water World featuring Mizu, the Sea Foam, Triton, the Bottom Herald, and Morgan, the Sea Tusk! * The Dark Knight Returns featuring Discordia, Chernomor, and Stormrage! * For the Love of Art featuring Apollo, Angelia the Lightbringer, and Prince! * Into the Labyrinth featuring Cernun, Archdruid, Melia, Forest’s Daughter, and King Taurus! * The Eye of Chaos '''featuring Regardus Diplius, Lady Medusa, and Dead Lord! * '''A Knight's Tale '''featuring Sir Lancelot , Blair , and Shao Lin! * '''Plants and Roses '''featuring Maeve , Bastet , and Poison Flos! * '''The Demon's Quest '''featuring Leader Nilen, Grand Ma, Reaper, and Necro, Master Lich! * '''Metal Fist of Fury featuring Super Mary, Miss Lapin, and Jaxy, The Thunderfist! * Night of the Lizards '''featuring Anak, Princess Dragon, Matriarch Eona, and Snake, The Lizard Prince! * '''Island of the Dead '''featuring Death, Count Vlad, and Mr. Flap! * '''XMas in the Dungeon '''featuring Iceberg, Evil "Santa", and Frost, The Snow Queen! * '''Great Pangean Fire '''featuring Tani Windrunner, Hanzo Sama, and Madam Agony! * '''Year of the Pig '''featuring TNT, Crazy Demolitionist, Shao Lin, and Kung Fucius! * '''Love Hurts '''featuring Ghosta, Fury, the Great Warrior, and Griffius, the Celestial! * '''Cycle of Life '''featuring General Zor'Ma, Discordia, and Ogrok, the Leader! * '''Wizard Patrick '''featuring Marquis de Sat, Mi, Ten-Tailed Fox, and Tsukumogami! * '''Demon Hunting '''featuring High Tinker Gear, Strik, the Fiery Heart, and Mina Hellsing! * '''Arms Race '''featuring Axe, Yorik, the Risen One, and Ball'Zt, The Warden! * '''Pangean Redemption '''featuring Miss Lapin, Ysh'Tmala, The Old God, and Tortulus the Wise One! * '''Aftermath '''featuring Diana, Amazonian Queen, Titania, and All, Prince of Sands! * '''Mighty Kongo featuring Queen Ananta, Tengu, Ravencrest, and Kong, Monkey King! * Birthday Chaos '''featuring TNT, Crazy Demolitionist, Koschei the Immortal, and Freddy, Lord of Nightmares! * '''Rats Out featuring Erik the Grey, Groot, Silent Guardian, and Scrap, The King of Garbage! * The Grave Keeper featuring Poison Flos, Mr. Flap, and Charon, Soul Catcher! * Death From Above featuring Mr. Devil, Necro, Master Lich, and Shadow Shaa-Moona! * Crocodile Tears featuring El Mariachi, Loath, Spore Loser, and Dandy Croc! * We Are Legion featuring Hanzo Sama, Angelia the Lightbringer, and Legion, God of War!